Парасол/Галерея/Сезоны 1-2
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies throwing Twilight up in the air S1E3.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Сбор урожая Any more interruptions S1E04.png Хвастунишка The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Единство противоположностей Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png Последний день зимы Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Осенний забег Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Интуиция Пинки The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png Звуковая радуга Snowflake inspection S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Rainbow Dash says -Best day ever!- again S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Птица Феникс Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png История знаков отличия Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Самый лучший вечер Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png Fluttershy and Twilight 'meet new friends' S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight 'sell some apples' S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity 'find my prince' S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Applejack Crowd S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png Ponies singing along 2 S2E15.png Applejack was right all along S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy scared S02E19.png Ураган Флаттершай Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Foal Free Press S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png |index}} en:Parasol/Gallery/Seasons 1-2 Категория:Галереи персонажей